The invention relates to power steering mechanisms for marine installations, and, more particularly, to such power steering mechanisms including an integral valve and cylinder assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,370 discloses such a power steering mechanism. A disadvantage of this mechanism is that the passageways extending between the spool bore and the cylinder bore are relatively complex. More particularly, referring to FIG. 2 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,370, the passageway 50 communicates with the left port of the spool bore and with the right end of the cylinder, and the passageway 48 communicates with the right port of the spool bore and with the left end of the cylinder. As a result, an external fluid line 52 is necessary.